Sakura Kiss
by Brambleshadow500
Summary: A new girl. Enemy? Friend? She certainly is making special relationships with everyone. All sorts of character pairings are possible. Sorry for the late update. Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura Kiss**

**Chapter 1 - Runaway**

_**Author's Note:**_ Welcome to the first chapter of Sakura Kiss. This is the newest work from Bramble Productions. My Teen Titans piece was canceled until further notice. Please enjoy this first, short chapter of Sakura Kiss! -

_**Hime – **_Princess, noble woman.

_**-chan**_- A diminutive suffix. It is an informal version of san used to address children and female family members. It may also be used towards animals, lovers, intimate friends, and people whom one has known since childhood. Chan continues to be used as a term of endearment, especially for girls, into adulthood. _- Wikipedia_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Fast. Faster. A figure ran through the forest quickly, looking back every now and then. It looked to be a woman, of around eighteen. Only her pure white eyes could truly be seen. She wore a hooded, fluffy, white cloak. When her feet _could _be seen, they where covered with white boots. Covering her mouth and nose was a white cloth.

She was being followed by a man flying on a paper crane. As soon as the girl noticed his presence she skidded to a halt in front of a shining blue pond.

"You're too late Byakuya. I'm out of here. Tell Naraku that I quit. This era has nothing left for me."

The man called Byakuya simply smirked when hearing the girl's words.

"Come on, Sakura-chan. Surely Naraku has treated you well since you came to live in his new castle. Aren't you happy? The unknowing castle staff treated you like a real hime."

"That bastard took almost everything from me. The only thing I have left are my memories. Let me go back. I am of no use to him."

Byakuya smiled and looked at her with locked eyes.

"Really? Is that what you think? Because right before I left to get you back, he said that he had a job for you. How about it? Come back and do this, then you can leave to do what you want. Naraku won't chase you anymore. You'll be… free. I promise."

Normally, Sakura would have taken any offer, but didn't this seem too good? It did remind her of what she heard from Byakuya one time. The man came and told her what was happening outside the castle for many years. All the 50 years that she had been locked inside that place, someone would tell her what was going on outside. Or at least some of it. Now she silently thought about it, pondering about what she would do.

_Byakuya, is this really true? I heard from you a story about someone else who wanted freedom. They where killed. Is that my purpose? Even with that said, it's not like the afterlife will be boring. I have a few people waiting to greet me in hell…_

"Very well. I will do this job. This had better by real, or your head will be my new footstool."

With that last death threat, the man began to fly on his paper crane back through the forest. Sakura walked slowly in the direction she came from, still doubting her decision.

_**Foot Note:**_ Woot! First chapter! Just a little tidbit on how things will work. I will update on Friday every week. I use the Japanese terminology, but I will have definitions at the top of the page. Please R&R. - -_Bramble Productions _


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura Kiss**

**Chapter 2 - **

_**Author's Note:**_ I know that the first chapter was rather confusing. Sorry about that. It might take a few chapters to get cleared up. Either way, I'll bring cannons in on this chapter. It will show a bit of the show overview and character history, just because I made it that way. - If you don't like reading what has already happened in the anime and manga, don't read this. Wait until next week. Sorry, but I need to set the stage up before the play begins. Oh yes, I do not own Inuyasha or anything else.

_**Hime - **_Princess, noblewoman.

_**-chan -**_ A diminutive suffix. It is an informal version of san used to address children and female family members. It may also be used towards animals, lovers, intimate friends, and people whom one has known since childhood. Chan continues to be used as a term of endearment, especially for girls, into adulthood. _– Wikipedia_

_**Sengoku Jidai - **_Feudal Era

_**Hanyo - **_Half Demon

_**Miko - **_Shrine Maiden

_**Shikon no Tama - **_Sacred Jewel

_**Taijiya - **_Demon Slayer

_**Houshi - **_Buddhist Monk

_**Nekomata - **_Twin-tail Cat

_**Kitsune - **_Fox Demon

_**Yokai - **_Demon

_**-sama - **_An honorific used for speaking to and of someone of a higher status than yourself.

_**Hanyo - **_Half-demon

_**-kun - **_An informal honorific used usually when addressing males. It can be used for females as well, but this is rare.

_**-nee-san/Onee-chan - **_Honorific used for addressing and older woman who you think of as an older sister or an actual older sister.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The misty forest in the morning sunlight shined on the drops of dew on the leaves. An old wooden well stood in the clearing of this forest. The Bone-eaters well, the only known way to get from the Sengoku Jidai to present day Japan. Even then, it was restricted to a select few. One was Inuyasha, a hanyo who travels between the two time periods to see his friend, Higurashi Kagome. Kagome also happens to be the second person that is able to time travel through this old well. She used to live in present day Japan, but has now become quite accustomed to living in the Sengoku Jidai with her friends. Even with that said, she enjoys going back home every now and then to see her old friends and family. She is the reincarnation of Kikyo, a powerful miko whom Inuyasha loved. Kikyo died by Naraku's hands, but was resurrected from grave soil and bones. She had been helping to destroy Naraku until she died from his miasma in Inuyasha's arms. Now Inuyasha has devoted himself to protecting Kagome. These two people used to travel together, collecting Shikon no Tama shards, until recently when the original jewel was restored. Now they live to protect it until they use it for the right reason. The person attempting to use the jewel for evil, Naraku, had been defeated but not killed. Inuyasha knows that until Naraku is destroyed, the group may not rest. Helping with this job of protecting the Shikon no Tama are two Taijiya siblings, Sango and Kohaku. Until recently, Kohaku's life was held on the string of a shikon shard. The powerful miko, Kikyo, gave up on destroying Naraku to save Kohaku's life. Sango is also engaged to the houshi, Miroku. Their plans to wed have been put off, however, until Naraku is destroyed and the Shikon no Tama disappears from the world. Along with the two siblings comes the nekomata, Kirara. This group is also joined by Shippo, the young kitsune. Together these six live in a village near the Bone-eaters well, protected by Kikyo's younger sister Kaede.

Now Kagome and her group ate a picnick in the forest, the sunlight shining through the trees onto them. Inuyasha sat next to Shippo and Kagome, having an argument over a piece of food. Sango sat with Miroku, who was once again being his perverted self. Kohaku was sitting there and laughing at it all. Some things never change.

Everyone stayed to doing what they did best, until a new scent began to come into range. Inuyasha was the first to speak up about it.

"I scent something strange. It's faint, but there is extreme yokai energy coming towards the forest."

"Yeah. It's been here for a while, but I figured that it was nothing." Sango said.

Miroku spoke up as well. "It doesn't seem all yokai though."

Kagome's statement was the most alerting of all. "It seems like there is a presence of a Shikon no Tama too, but that couldn't be. We collected them all."

The other's where suddenly alerted of the danger. It couldn't be that there where two Shikon no Tamas? No. That wasn't it. It was bigger than that small jewel. And it was coming towards them and so where some other presences. Both where yokai and both where familiar. One at rapid speed and another slowly, but with three other presences with it.

Inuyasha stood to his feet upon feeling of all of the approaching people. "Let's go check it out."

The others nodded and the group headed deeper into the forest. Once in a large clearing, they saw a tall figure coming through the trees. It was none other than the great Sesshomaru-sama, followed by his faithful servant Jaken and his human girl, Rin. His uninterested eyes looked at Inuyasha with displeasure. Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's half brother. Unlike Inuyasha, who was a Hanyo, Sesshomaru was a Yokai. Until recently, Sesshomaru was after Inuyasha's sword, Tetsusaiga. When he gave up on it, Sesshomaru gained back the arm he lost in a battle with Inuyasha along with a new sword, Bakusaiga.

"It figures that you would be here. Then you too sensed it Inuyasha? The strange presence moving through the forest."

Before Inuyasha had a chance to answer, a huge whirlwind buzzed in. Once it stopped the wolf yokai Kouga jumped out and went straight to Kagome.

"Kagome! Long time no see!" Kouga was the prince of a wolf demon tribe. He had once fallen in love with Kagome, but when his shikon shards where taken he left her alone. It seemed that he returned.

"Kouga-kun! Where are Hakkaku and Ginta?" Kagome answered, sounding a little less enthusiastic about his presence.

Hakkaku and Ginta where Kouga's friends. They where much slower than him, but they tried to keep up. Soon two figures appeared behind Kouga, panting heavily.

"Kagome nee-san!"

Kagome took notice of the Hakkaku and Ginta smiling slightly. Some things really never change.

Inuyasha, however, was not so thrilled with the sudden appearance of these yokai. In fact, he seemed rather miffed. He immediately stepped between Kouga and Kagome, a threatening glare in his eyes.

"I thought that we'd gotten rid of you for good. Get lost before I really kick your butt. Without those damn shikon shards in your legs, you're worthless."

Kouga's face screwed up a bit.

"So you're still around, eh dog turd? I thought that you would have been killed by now. You sure do smell as bad as always."

The pleasant greetings where cut off by Miroku.

"I hate to interrupt, but how are we all here? It can't be by accident. Sesshomaru had a point. What about this mysterious presence?"

"That would be me, thanks."

Everyone's heads turned to look at Sakura, who was standing on low tree branch, staring at everyone with her glassy white eyes.

_**Foot Note:**_ Second chapter is up! I didn't put a description on Sakura, because I already described her in the first chapter and nothing has really changed. Hope you liked it. I left you at a bit of a cliffy. -_Bramble Productions _


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura Kiss**

**Chapter 3 **

_**Author's Note:**_ Alright, fun part starts now. By the way, this is in the Bankotsu **and **Sesshomaru category. Don't give up yet, but I promise Bankotsu will be brought in. First I need Sesshy romance after that we have a real fun love triangle. So please, bear with me for a few chapters. Language warning for this chapter. I do not own Inuyasha or anything else.

_**Hime - **_Princess, noblewoman.

_**-chan -**_ A diminutive suffix. It is an informal version of san used to address children and female family members. It may also be used towards animals, lovers, intimate friends, and people whom one has known since childhood. Chan continues to be used as a term of endearment, especially for girls, into adulthood. _– Wikipedia_

_**Sengoku Jidai - **_Feudal Era

_**Hanyo - **_Half Demon

_**Miko - **_Shrine Maiden

_**Shikon no Tama - **_Sacred Jewel

_**Taijiya - **_Demon Slayer

_**Houshi - **_Buddhist Monk

_**Nekomata - **_Twin-tail Cat

_**Kitsune - **_Fox Demon

_**Yokai - **_Demon

_**-sama - **_An honorific used for speaking to and of someone of a higher status than yourself.

_**Hanyo - **_Half-demon

_**-kun - **_An informal honorific used usually when addressing males. It can be used for females as well, but this is rare.

_**-nee-san/Onee-chan - **_Honorific used for addressing and older woman who you think of as an older sister or an actual older sister.

_**Yoki - **_Demon Energy

_**Okami - **_Wolf Demon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That would be me, thanks."

Everyone's heads turned to look at Sakura, who was standing on low tree branch, staring at everyone with her glassy white eyes.

Everyone looked up at her with confused looks. Except for Sesshomaru. His gaze stayed the same. In all, this wasn't all very strange, except…

"What the hell is with you, bitch! I can't smell or sense a thing from you! Except for those damn, creepy white eyes. They're the only things giving off anything, and even they give off a damn strong yoki."

It seemed that everyone else agreed with Inuyasha's words. The clothes Sakura was wearing did their job. They hid all yokai energy or any scent the she would have given off. The white girl's eyes scanned the people around her carefully.

"Hush up, you. It's terribly annoying to point out obvious things. And I wasn't done speaking yet. You are rude."

Sakura swiftly jumped to the ground and looked at them again.

"That damn Byakuya didn't even tell me who I would be destroying. He just told me where to find you guys and that I should do research before facing you. How annoying. I'll have to deal."

Inuyasha spoke up again, upon hearing Byakuya's name mentioned.

"You bitch! Byakuya is Naraku's servant! That must mean that you work for him!"

Sakura closed her eyes, sighed and opened them and gave an icy glare to Inuyasha.

"I wasn't finished. Now let's see if I can guess from the rumors I heard who each of you are."

The girl stood and pondered for a minute and then pointed at Kouga, Hakkaku, and Ginta.

"You three are Okami. Hmm. You're Kouga. You have a big ego and are fast even without the shikon shards from your legs. I'll definitely watch your speed. And the two next to you are your friends who are remotely useless in battle."

Kouga and his two friends slightly flinched as the girl insulted them so openly. It seemed that Inuyasha was getting ready to say something, but Kagome stopped him with a glare. Meanwhile, Sakura switched her gaze to he two taijiya and the monk.

"You're Sango and Kohaku, the taijiya siblings. I'll have to carefully watch you two as well. And you are Miroku. You're the perverted monk. God knows how you ever got engaged to that Sango girl. But, you Buddhist monks are what I hate most of all, almost as much as Shinto priestesses. Speaking of which."

Sakura looked at Kagome menacingly.

"You. You're the reincarnation of Kikyo. Sadly, I don't know much about you, but I know your name is Kagome."

Anyone with eyes could now tell that Kagome wasn't the happiest person at the moment. Only, Sakura seemed to be finished, but she had left out a few people. Inuyaha was first to react to this.

"Hey! How the crap did you just overlook me! Are you just trying to piss me off now?"

"Keep your pants on, Inuyasha. I didn't over look you and that brother of yours."

Her once perky look had instantly changed to a cold stare.

"How could I forget the sons of the bastard responsible for my mother's death?"

Inuyasha just smirked.

"'Don't know anything about that. I don't even remember my dad, so that crap doesn't importance me. Besides, he probably killed loads of people, so you can stop with that already. I've heard this too many times."

"I've heard enough."

Sakura waved her hand out in front of her in a slash. Almost immediately large vines with huge spikes jumped from the ground, tangling Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Kouga, Hakkaku, Ginta, Rin, Jaken, Kirara, and Shippo in them. Poisonous yoki flooded from the spikes as they pierced everyone's bodies. Sakura then took a little brown bag full of strange powder and blew in over Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Let me explain how this works. In about ten minutes, everyone will be dead. Some will die faster than others. Only I can call off the yokai plants, but I don't want to. And only I have the antidote for the poison. I have sprinkled a poison on you that is lethal to these plants. The second to touch the plants, they will quickly bury themselves and will drag your friends with them. So you can only save one person each. The others will die. If you kill me, the antidote will be lost as well. That's why you should choose your next move very wisely."

Sakura then jumped into the tangle of vines, allowing them to entangle her like everyone else.

"What will you do? Think fast. The poison is spreading."

_**Foot Note:**_ ZOMG! Major cliff hanger. I was going to add in much much more, but a recent plot step on a Neopets plot has caught all of my attention. Sorry. By the way, write in what you think Sesshomaru and Inuyasha should do. It might have influence on the story. ;D R&R -_Bramble Productions _


End file.
